Mobile devices often provide multimedia functionality. In addition to providing various communication functionality, mobile devices are also typically equipped to display images or other multimedia information to a user. Phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to participate in conference calls having multiple participants.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing ways of displaying and/or managing conference call participant identifier information on a mobile device, or to at least provide a useful alternative to such ways.